Kronika
My dear child, Shinnok that was not your destiny my son, once again that thunder God has upset the flow of time" Project MV zone Bio History MK 11 Kronika arrives at the Jinsei Chamber momentarily after Raiden leaves. She stops the blood draining out of Shinnok's severed head, and is disgusted with Raiden upsetting the balance of time. With Liu Kang and Kitana's palace destroyed and their Netherrealm minions crippled by the Special Forces, Kronika appears before them, rebuilding their palace by reversing time. This causes the present Raiden to be removed from existence, creating an anomaly of the younger versions of both good and evil, and thus reviving old foes that has been killed by the forces of good in the current timeline, but that does not bring Shinnok, Shang Tsung or Quan Chi back from the past. Meanwhile at the Kytinn hive, she, along with Geras and the mysterious figure, allied with Shao Kahn and his loyalists as well as members of the Black Dragon, D'Vorah and Kollector. Despite the dispute with each other, she incorporated her forces in an attempt to re-balance and reshape the world in perfect condition. At the Jinsei Chamber, she insisted Geras that the two Shaolin Monks must live otherwise their revenant counterparts will cease to exist. By stopping time, Geras passed the Jinsei to Kronika, so that she will be able to fulfil her goal in shaping the world. At the corridor entrance of her keep, she told Sektor, Shao Kahn and Kitana to rally her forces to ensure that the Sands of Time must stay intact, so that she can re-sculpt time. For Shao Kahn, he will reclaim the Throne of Outworld once he has killed Kotal Kahn. Sektor's plan is to reprogram the Cyber Lin Kuei and to ensure that the machines are in perfect fighting conditons. A now retired Special Forces Officer, Jax Briggs, sat on a couch watching his television, awaitng for his daughter's reply. Until Kronika approached to him and said that he will have a good and better future if he promised her that he will have grandchildren. Jax then accepted her allegiance. Back at the Keep, the present Liu Kang told Kronika of the failures that both Shao Kahn and the Black Dragon members are defeated while she is scalping the hourglass. She once crafted the souls for Shang Tsung to gather enough souls at Shang Tsung's Island. Cetrion and present-day Jax returned from his deserted island and gave the soul crown to her. Pleased with her actions, she wore the crown to reform the timeline. Jax, however, is not satisfied for what he has done unlike the younger version of himself after he has saved his daughter from her fate. Kronika arrived at the fire gardens to insult Raiden about his devious actions that he has committed. She convinces Raiden that she will take young Liu Kang as her prisoner. Meanwhile, Kronika warned the others that Raiden's forces will invade the Keep. She summoned the revenant Kung Lao, Jade and Kitana to command the Netherrealm army in the final defense against the Earthrealm and Outworld forces, especially Liu Kang who has merged with the Thunder God's physical body. In desperation, Kronika casts a temporal reversion from the beginning where the invaders sail to the keep before landing on the beachhead, except for the Fire God Liu Kang, in which Raiden merged with the revenant self, is immune to the time distortion. Her revenant minions subdued the Fire God but it is of no use because the demigod Liu Kang still persists. She convinces Cetrion to defeat him. Lost to Liu Kang, Kronika has one final bargain for Cetrion, her essence will be transferred to Kronika to become all-powerful so that history will be rewritten by travelling back to the prehistoric age. Liu Kang shatters Kronika's body, finally killing her. A now mortal Raiden appoints Liu Kang as Earthrealm's protector and advisor. Liu Kang states to Raiden he's unable to do the task of sculpting history alone and brings back Kitana to assist him in the sculpting of time. Project MV Zone Despite not being the main villain she does appear at the Jinsei Chamber momentarily after Raiden leaves. She stops the blood draining out of Shinnok's severed head, and is disgusted with Raiden upsetting the balance of time. She restores her son back to life and sees that he finds the greatest villains to restore the timeline while seeking to find the infinity stones to restart the universe Category:Remorseless villains Category:Villains Category:Mortal kombat characters